fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu Magical Academy: Elemental Magics
Scorpius was waiting in the classroom waiting for his students to arrive. On the board he had written the words "Elemental Magics" to signify the focus of the course. "I hope my students will like the lesson today." Scorpius said as he was mentally preparing for the course. Hal Apenyo scuttled into the class then quickly noticed he was the first one there. He looked at the teacher, and then ran out of the class. "Hey wait!" Scorpius started up, but sat and chuckled. "So today is going to be like that huh? This will be fun" Which gave him an idea for today's lesson. A nice looking boy in a suit-like uniform walks in and sits down in the desk as he runs his hair through his fingers. "Sup teach-, looks like this class is just starting right? Well I look forward to it. My name is Sanji Atoddo, pleased to meet ya." Sanji says with a slight bow of his head. "Where are all the rest of the students?" Scorpius bowed back. "Welcome Sanji. I did just have one student come in here, but he just darted out again. The rest will be here soon and we can get started." Rayden strode in after. "I'm here. Hey Scorpius! I didn't know you taught this class. Guess what! My stitches are out!" He grinned giving Scorpius a thumbs up. Scorpius was one of his favorite guild members, and a role model. "I still want to spar you sometime!" "In time Rayden. In time. That's awesome on the stitches though!" Scorpius said with a laugh. Hal's head slowly entered the classroom. He noticed that more students had come in so he decided to make his move. He quickly shuffled to a nearby desk. His face red with embarrassment he uttered, "H-hello. My name is H-hal. S-sorry about running away earlier. I was n-ner-nervous." Hal struggled to get the last word out with a timid tone. He looked around the classroom and accidentally looked Sanji straight in the eye. His head shot back down into a position that he could only see his desk. "Welcome Hal, and don't worry about earlier. Just know there is no reason to be nervous in my classroom, let alone this school." Scorpius said. He scanned the room at all the bright young mages. Alexander walked in a rush. He was a bit late, but hopefully no one has noticed. "I'm Alexander Alastair, pleasure to meet you!" he said with a somewhat smile as he sat down. Kaden skidded into class, flustered and disheveled. He quickly bowed in front of Scorpius and ended up banging his head on the desk. Groaning, he rambles,"I hope I'm not late! I'm sorry for the abrupt entry but Nova would kill me if I missed class and so would Jason! Not to say my sister isn't perfectly nice or anything she just cares alotandwouldbeupsetthatIwasn'tbeingresponsibleand- I'm going to stop now." Kaden bites his cheek and sits down with pink ears and cheeks. "Don't worry Kaden. I know what you mean by them." Scorpius said with a laugh as he looked back at his time at Koma Inu. "But stories like that are meant for another time. Today we are going to focus on the topic at hand. The fundamentals of Elemental Magic. Can anyone tell exactly what kind of elements you can use for this type of magic?" Kaden instantly switched into student mode, ticking off a few on his fingers as he listed them. "Earth, water, fire, air, and lightning are some, right?" "That is correct Kaden! Now tell me, What is one fundemental rule you should follow when using elemental magics?" Scorpius asked the students. "Umm..." Meredith fumbled, unable to answer. She was still beginning elemental magic and knew very little about it. Scorpius looked around the room hoping someone knew the answer. "One of the most important rules is:" He got up to write it on the board as well, "Know the personality of the element. Why is that important?" "Because, without knowing it, we may be focusing on the wrong aspects of it?" Alexander said. "Not knowing all of the properties of the said element can be fatal." hi finished in a serious tone. "Very true Alexander. All magic has that potential though." Scorpius said sitting in his raised chair. "My point I wanted to make though was that each magic has a specific...emotion or attitude attributed to it. Now lets take a moment to discuss that. What do you guys think of when you think of... let's start with Earth?" At that moment Delta Gold came strolling in late. "Sorry for being late Scorpius." He sat down without saying anything more. Scorpius sighed. "Don't let it happen again. Now for my question. What do you guys think the emotion or attitude Earth would have?" "Strong, stable, and neutral until the situation called for otherwise," Kaden suggests the first thing that came to his mind. Rayden tapped his fingers across the desk. He was already bored, and it was a class about his magic. "Stubborn. Unmoving." He said plainly. Suddenly a bright flash of light appeared and Aileen poofed forth a second later in her normal seat. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Scorpius" Aileen Gold said. "It's okay Aileen. That is correct Rayden and Kaden." Scorpius said. "Now how about water. What do you get from it?" "Purity, fluidity, intelligence, and cunning." said Alexander quietly. Kaden grinned, bringing forth a small ring of water to flow around his hand as a visual example. He says, "Water is both calm and peaceful as well as angry and dangerous, depending on the conditions. It is willing to bend and move but will also not hesitate to force it's way through. It is very steady, being able to wear down the toughest stone with time." Sanji pipes up and adds, "Not to mention the fact that it's nourishing. Providing life to all. I think water is more like our emotions, being able to represent all aspects of a humans subconcious. Seems like the most difficult to control, to be honest..." He says as he plays with the water ring on his finger. "You are all on the right track here. Now the reason I chose these two elements is because they are always at odds with each other. Earth is firm, strong, stubborn, and unmoving, and it doesn't like to change. Water is fluid, cunning, strong, and most of all constantly changing. Earth can stop Water for a long time, but water can and will push back as long as possible, changing the Earth's shape. Each element has it's own emotions, attitudes, and strengths. But they all have weaknesses as well. That's why Earthland has so many different elements. Earth, Fire, Water, Air, Lightning, Light, Dark, etc. They all balance each other out." Scorpius stopped for a moment try to gather his thoughts. "Okay I hope I haven't lost you guys yet with what I am trying to convey." Scorpius asked another question. "Let's say that Earth is the idea of Stubbornness and Solidarity. Water is the idea of change in life, nourishment, and flux in emotions. What do you guys see Fire as? Air? Lightning?" Fully enjoying this class, Kaden pipes up once more after a few moments of thought. "I think lightning is erratic, wild, unpredictable, but also a spark. Whether it be a spark of inspiration, hope, or desire, lightning comes in certain conditions bringing with it a beacon of light. It could also represent the uncontrollable in life." "Good! Everyone throw out ideas. What do you feel when you hear the names of the elements!" Scorpius said jumping off of Kaden's enthusiasm. Delta spoke up finally. "Fire is passion, revenge, light, death. Fire is power. Fire is wild" "Good! What else? Everyone can comment on any element already talked about as well." Scorpius said. Rayden cracked his knuckles. "I'm lightning. If you want to lean about lightning more, come and see me." His body crackles in agreement. "Well Rayden if you are lightning, tell us what your personality is like?" Scorpius tried not to smile at Rayden's comments but couldn't help himself. "Well I'm light and i naturally have kind and caring Nature, but as light is i kinda am very free spirited often trying to go everywhere i can and do everything i can" Aileen says as she giggles a little. "I'm cool, handsome and a great mage." Rayden said with a smirk. "By the way Scorpius, when are we doing something with our magics?" "Good question." Scorpius said as he went to the door." I want to introduce you guys to an old friend of mine who has come to help demonstrate and perform magic with us! Everyone, this is Kishan Rai." Kishan waved. He leaned against the wall smoking a cigarette. "Hello. I'm Kishan. Scorpius and I go way back." Rayden looked at the man and waved. "Why are you smoking.. How do you know Scorpius?" Scorpius shot Kishan's cigarette with a splash of water. "No smoking inside mate. Later you can though. Kishan is one of my friends who helped to teach me how to sword fight, among other things. Kishan jumped as water touched his face. He spat and shook his head. "Hey! I thought I told you don't shoot water at me." A deep rumbling sound could be heard through the classroom. It seemed to come from Kishan, but not from his stomach. "Hey I was going for the cigarette not you buddy. Sorry" Scorpius said with a my bad expression on his face. Kaden's eyes widened in surprise at the sound. "What in the name of God's green earth was that?" He asks. Kishan looked at Scorpius and they exchanged a knowing look. "Uh.. It's my magic." He lied smoothly, after all he had to lie as part of his previous job.